


Hope It's Not Too Much

by orphan_account



Series: Brothers and Twins College AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Always Female Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Dean plan a surprise for the twins.





	Hope It's Not Too Much

“You sure you’ll have time to cook? Don’t you have to work?” Sam had a notebook out on his lap as they sat on the couch going over a checklist. The TV played quietly in the background.

“I’ll make time.” Dean shrugged, rolling his eyes a little at Sam’s over preparation.

“I’ve already talked to my Goth Lit teacher about taking the final early. He was okay with it so I’ll be able to come back and help you set up before I go get the twins.” Sam crossed the last thing off his list just as the door opened. He quickly shut the notebook and tucked it behind a cushion. Snuggling up to Dean, Sam hoped it looked like they were watching TV.

“Ooh, still in the first quarter. Nice!” Jimmy commented when he noticed what was on the TV. “Cowboys in the lead?” He dropped his backpack by the door and hopped over the back of the couch to land on Dean’s other side.

“Yeah, Green Bay fumbled first down,” Dean answered. He patted Jimmy’s thigh affectionately and giving him a quick kiss in greeting.

Cas went to drop her bag in the bedroom she shared with her brother.

“I'll get us some beers,” Sam offered.

Jimmy and Dean were deep in discussion of different teams chances in the Superbowl this year. They barely acknowledged Sam leaving.

Sam met Cas as she came out of her bedroom.

“How was class?” he asked, slipping his arms around her waist.

She put her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. “Long. With finals around the corner, the professor is rushing to cover as much as she can into the last few classes. I am ready to relax for the night.”

Sam hugged her close and rubbed her back. “There’s football and beer. How does that sound?”

Cas leaned back and smirked, her blue eyes dancing in a way that made Sam melt and harden at the same time. “Sounds like they'll be occupied for two or three hours. It's been awhile since we had some time for just us.”

Sam moved one hand from her waist to brush hair from her face and trace her jaw with his knuckles. “I like your idea better,” he murmured against her lips.

Cas hummed her approval as their mouths touched, tongues meeting in flicks and teases until finally coming together.

Sam groaned and slid his hands down Cas’s back to fill them with the perfect curve of her ass. He pulled her against him, grinding his growing erection against her lower belly.

“Yeah, your idea’s much better.” Sam grinned and used his grip to lift Cas off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist automatically. “They can get their own damn beer,” he said, making for his and Dean’s bedroom.

Sam held Cas in place with one arm as he crawled onto the bed, only letting go once he had her in the middle.

He stared at her beneath him, her hair fanned across the pillows, a hint of a smile across her pink lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said softly, bending to kiss her neck.

Cas looked away. “Thank you. You are too.”

Sam smiled against her skin at her inability to take a compliment.

He mouthed at her throat, teeth and tongue catching on Cas’s collar bone, pulling a soft gasp from her. Sam propped himself on one arm to get his free hand between them. He trailed it over her stomach and side before undoing her pants. Sitting back on his heels, he tugged them off completely. Cas used to opportunity to pull her shirt of her head, motioning for Sam to do the same.

When Sam emerged from his shirt, Cas was watching him with her bottom lip between her teeth. She reached out her small pale hands and ran them over his chest and shoulders. Sam let her touch him, relishing the feel of her cool fingers against his steadily heating skin. Her nails raked across Sam’s nipples and he gasped, the feeling shooting down his spine straight to his cock.

Cas grinned at his reaction and did it again. Sam groaned.

He crashed their lips together, nibbling and biting. He leaned back, grinding his still clothed erection against the heat of her panties. The grin faded from Cas’s face and she bit her lip, making a soft moan in the back of her throat.

Sam cupped her face, using his thumb to pull her lip from her teeth. “I wanna hear you. You don’t have to be quiet.” He was always reminding Cas that there was no need for silence. It’s not that she was shy. She was used to having to keep quiet so her parents wouldn’t catch her with her twin.

Cas nodded and Sam shifted his hips against her again. She moaned aloud this time, the sound driving Sam a little crazy. He was hard and ready to be inside her but he didn’t want to rush.

Instead, he shifted down. Laying a trail of kisses over her breasts and stomach, he paused to flick his tongue against her nipples. He hooked his fingers into her panties, slipping them down over her thighs. She bent her knees and brought them together so he could pull them off all the way.

Cas spread her legs easily once she was naked, eager and unashamed.

Sam let his nose trace back up her thigh, knowing his stubble would tickle against her skin. He trailed through the dark curls. The deep, musky scent of her pulled him in.

He breathed deep, letting his exhales blow against her, leaving her waiting for his next move. Sam could see her stomach tensing in anticipation.

Finally, he dragged the point of his tongue down between her folds. Cas’s hips bucked up to meet him as she gasped, and he brought his hands up to steady her.

He could taste her more on his next swipe up and moaned.

“You taste so good,” he murmured.

He used his tongue and lips to try to memorize her inside and out, listening to her quiet moans and gasps. Sam could tell when she was getting close. Her muscles tensed and hips writhed, and her noises of pleasure got louder.

Sam shifted to use his fingers to bring her over the edge. He propped himself on one hand over her. Cas’s eyes had been squeezed shut, but opened and locked with Sam’s when he moved. He easily slipped two fingers inside her to rub and push against the spot he knew she liked.

Cas panted, giving a high whine and furrowing her brows to ask for more.

Sam used his thumb to rub against her clit. It was only a few more seconds before Cas arched her back, coming hard around his fingers. Until then, he had been able to ignore his own need. His cock throbbed painfully hard as he felt her fluttering through her orgasm.

Cas finally relaxed, panting hard. Sam kissed her mouth, his lips and chin still damp with her juices.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “Sweaty and exhausted?”

Sam smiled affectionately at her literalness. “No." His grin turned wicked. "Naked and wet from coming for me.” He steadied himself over her on both hands, kissing one side and then the other of her neck. “I’m hoping you have enough energy for at least one more…” Sam looked back up at her.

Cas quirked an eyebrow. “I’ve taken all three of you in one night. I can handle it.”

Sam scoffed. “Is that a challenge?”

Cas tilted her head to the side. “No, just a fact. What would I be challenging you too?”

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Nevermind.”

“Oh you thought-” Sam cut her off with a deep thorough kiss.

Cas was surprised but went with it, slipping her arms around his neck.

He reached between them, popped the button on his jeans and pulled his cock out. He exhaled heavily at the release from confinement. When he dragged the head of his cock through Cas’s wetness, it took all his resistance not to slam into her.

Their mouths and tongues dancing, Cas locked her heels around his back. Digging her fingers into his shoulders, she urged him deeper. Sam sank into her. Every soft, slick inch pulling him in till his hips were flush against hers. They both gasped for air.

“You feel amazing,” Sam groaned, letting his hips start a steady rhythm.

Her wet heat and how perfect she looked beneath him drove any other thought from his mind. He met Cas’s eyes and could see she was as lost to the feeling as he was. He could feel the heat building at the base of his spine and could only hope it would hold off long enough.

Somewhere on the periphery of his awareness, Sam thought he heard the door open. Cas moaned and clenched around him, her back arching off the bed for a second time and Sam decided he didn't care. Sam’s hearing was drowned out by the blood roaring in his ears anyway. With her muscles milking his length, Sam’s vision went white and he came with a final thrust and groan.

Sam collapsed to the side to catch his breath. Cas cuddled up against him, slipping an arm over his waist.

“I am feeling more relaxed,” she announced with a sigh.

Sam laughed, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

Before he could respond, someone spoke from the doorway. “Oh, relaxing? Is that what kids call it these days?” Dean said.

Jimmy grinned over his shoulder. “So relaxed he didn't even get around to taking his pants off all the way.”

Sam pulled the pillow from behind his head and threw it at them and they returned to their game.

***

The next two weeks went by quickly. Finals kept them all busy. Dean was nice enough to take on some extra cleaning duties, though he already did most of the cooking. They barely had a moment to relax and even when they did, they were too brain fried to have any fun.

On the last day of the semester, Dean dropped Sam off at the college with Cas and Jimmy. Instead of going to class, Sam waved good bye to the twins. He waited for them to be out of sight before he started the short walk back to the apartment to prepare the surprise.

Dean came home after a half day and started a making dinner and dessert. He stopped long enough to help Sam set up the twin’s surprise.

Dean surveyed their handy work.

He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow at Sam. “You sure we have to wait for Jimmy and Cas?”

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, dropping a kiss on Dean’s pouting lips. “I’m going back to the school to pick them up. Will you have time to add the finishing touches?”

Dean nodded. “Don’t take too long or the food’ll be cold.”

Sam left.

Cas and Jimmy were confused when Sam showed up with the car. They didn’t object though to a detour to the apartment before going out to dinner.

“Smells good in here,” Jimmy commented when they walked through the door.

Dean came out of the kitchen, untying his frilly apron. “It better. I’ve been slaving away for hours.” He came over to give Cas and Jimmy each a kiss.

Sam met Dean’s eyes checking if everything was set up and caught the slightest nod.

“Before dinner, Dean and I want to show you something,” Sam said.

Cas cocked her head to the side curious and brought her eyebrows together in a puzzled grin.

Dean took Jimmy’s hand and nodded down the hall. “Come on.”

Sam put his arm around Cas.

They stopped at the door of the twins bedroom. Sam placed Cas so she could see inside once the door opened. Dean did the same with Jimmy.

“I hope you don’t mind. We made a few changes while you were taking your last final.” Sam was a little breathless with nerves.

He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The twins eyes went wide with shock.

Their old queen mattress was gone. In it’s place was a huge four poster bed, so big it took up most of the room. Candles flickered on every available surface and there were rose petals sprinkled around.

Sam worried it was over the top but when Cas looked at him her eyes were glistening.

“What’s all this?” Jimmy asked as he stepped into the room.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “We’re a little late because of finals but...Happy anniversary,” he muttered, looking at the ground.

“We wanted to do something special to show you both how much we appreciate you. We thought giving you guys a space where we’ll all fit was the best way.” Sam explained.

“Everybody, huh?” Jimmy joked, stepping closer to Sam. “Even you?” He pulled Sam down for a brief kiss and then move on to Dean for a deeper one.

Cas was quiet, staring around the whole time.

“What do you think?” Sam asked quietly.

“So beautiful. Thank you.” She blinked back tears.

Sam cupped her face with one hand. “You brought us all together. We should thank you.” He lowered his lips to hers, meeting in a slow sensual kiss.

They broke apart when they heard a laugh behind them.

Jimmy was sprawled spread eagle across the bed. “We gonna make use of this thing or what?” He stretched his arms out fully and still had a good six or eight inches on either side. He waved his arms up and down feeling the mattress. It made a wing pattern in the petals beneath him.

Dean crawled onto the bed between Jimmy’s knees. Jimmy’s hands came up around Dean’s neck. “The plan was to make a Novak sandwich. Sound good?” He kissed Jimmy, not waiting for an answer.

“Fucking awesome,” Jimmy mumbled against Dean’s lips with a breathless laugh.

Sam scooped Cas up into his arms, swinging her on to the bed next to her brother. She grinned and giggled.

Sam shut the door. It blocked the light from the hallway, throwing the whole room into candle lit twilight. The mood shifted a little.

Jimmy turned to look at Cas, taking her hand and leaning forward to give her a sweet kiss. “We have the best boyfriends,” he said with a smile.

Cas nodded. “Yes we do.”

Sam got to work stripping him and Cas between slow deep kisses. Dean and Jimmy doing the same next to them. The floor was soon littered with clothing.

Sam mouthed his way down Cas’s body, tongue leaving damp trails over her stomach. When he finally got between her legs, he slid off the bed. He pulled her hips to the end, pushing her knees up and out to give him better access.

He licked at her damp folds, pressing his tongue inside and licking up with the flat of his tongue over her clit. Cas moaned and her hips twitched, and then twitched again even though Sam paused to take a breath.

Sam looked up to see Jimmy on all fours, kissing Cas, one hand thumbing over her hardening nipple. Dean was behind him, face and fingers pressed into Jimmy’s ass.

Jimmy moaned against Cas’s lips. “Fuck, Dean.”

Sam’s cock twitched at the sound. He knew exactly how good Dean’s mouth could feel.

Sam focused back on Cas. He slipped two fingers inside her easily, working them in and out. He pulled out and dragging the slick wetness down to circle her furled lower entrance. He pushed the tip of one finger inside, making her moan.

He paused long enough to grab a bottle of lube from the top of the dresser and squirt some over his fingers. He flicked his tongue over her clit as he worked her open. He was careful to keep her on edge. He watched her thigh and stomach muscles tense, listening to her cries of pleasure. It was gorgeous and Sam’s cock throbbed against his thigh.

“Sam, please,” she finally begged.

Sam gave one more firm lick over her clit and sat up.

He leaned over her, pressing his tongue against hers. She moaned at her own taste, running her hands up and down his arms.

Sam felt fingers comb through his hair and turned to grant Jimmy an open mouth kiss.

“Are you ready?” Sam asked.

“Mmm, yeah,” Jimmy’s hot breath fanned across Sam’s cheek. “Dean’s just torturing me now.”

Sam pressed their lips together again. “You know he’s good at that.”

Jimmy dropped his head to the bed pushing back onto Dean’s tongue with a groan. “God, the best.”

Cas watched as Sam crawled up the huge bed, laying in the middle, with his head and shoulders against the pillows. He beckoned to Cas. She flipped onto her stomach and pushed herself up, crawling up to straddle Sam.

He marveled for the millionth time how beautiful she was as he slid his hands over the smooth skin of her back, 

She wasted no time, steadying herself over his cock and sinking down deliciously slow. Sam closed his eyes at the warm, slick squeeze of her around him.

“Cas, baby, you feel amazing.”

She mmmed in response, her own eyes closed. She moved her hips in a slow circle, pressing him against her walls.

She finally looked up at him and lifted her hips and dropped back down. She started to do it again when Jimmy appeared over her shoulder, hands coming around to cup her breasts.

He whispered something against her ear, nibbling at the curve of it. She nodded, falling forward onto Sam’s chest and arching her back. The change in angle made both of them sigh heavily.

Jimmy ran his hands over the curve of her ass and lined himself up. Sam could feel both Cas’s reaction and Jimmy’s cock as he pushed in, all three of them letting out a chorus of moans.

“You okay?” Jimmy panted.

“Yes. Come on, please.” Cas pushed back further on to him.

Jimmy grabbed her hips to hold her still while he sunk the rest of the way in. He gave Cas a second to adjust before giving a few experimental thrusts. Sam met him on the third one, both of them filling Cas at the same time.

Cas cried out, throwing her head back. Sam could see her biting her bottom lip. Her eyes were pulled together with a look somewhere between pain and pleasure. He was distracted from her by Dean coming up behind Jimmy, looking down between them. With Cas flat against his chest Sam got a good view of Jimmy and Dean.

“Not a sandwich without a top right?” Dean said.

“And you are quiet the top.” Jimmy laughed and leaned forward.

Sam could feel when Dean thrust hard into Jimmy, the force echoing through the twins above him.

“Damn right,” Dean grunted.

Dean pumped a few times before giving Jimmy enough space to work. Jimmy thrust his hips back and forth, alternating between impaling himself on Dean and fucking into Cas. Dean ran his hands over Jimmy's chest as he turned his head and caught Dean’s mouth.

With the feel of Jimmy’s cock through Cas, Sam barely had to move at all to feel the heat start to build at the base of his spine.

Cas moaned, her legs shuddering. She looked up at Sam, sweat damp hair sticking to her forehead. “Sam, Jimmy, I’m gonna-”

“Yeah, come on. I wanna feel you, sweetheart.” Sam sat up enough to brush her hair out of her face and give her a panting open mouthed kiss.

She fluttered around him and tensed. Sam could feel a warm wetness dripping down his balls.

Jimmy groaned, going harder and faster.

Sam could hear Dean murmuring encouragement. “Yeah, she feel good on your cock? Fuck her harder for me, baby. Make Sam feel it. Come on.”

Dean’s dirty talk always turned Sam on and this was no exception. He met Dean’s eyes over the twins and fucked up into a whining, pliant Cas. Sam watched the heat build in Dean’s eyes, fueling his own. Dean met Jimmy hard on every thrust back, pushing out a “fuck fuck fuck” from the twin. It wasn’t long before Jimmy stilled, buried to the hilt in Cas with a loud sigh.

Dean grabbed Jimmy’s hip and pounded into him, chasing his release. Sam could feel it and met him thrust for thrust into Cas. It only took a handful more.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut first but heard Dean groaning a moment later. Sam’s orgasm ripped through his body, even the tips of his fingers and toes tingling as the waves of it crashed over him.

Finally he lay panting, eyes still closed, hands stroking over whatever skin he could find. He thought one hand was on Cas’s thigh, the other Jimmy’s based on feel.

“Fuuuuck,” Jimmy groaned.

Cas giggled breathlessly, because she was squished between Sam and Jimmy. “You gentlemen never fail to disappoint.”

Sam snorted.

Dean pulled out of Jimmy and flopped onto the bed next to Sam. Sam craned his neck to give Dean a sloppy kiss.

Jimmy laid down on Sam’s other side. Sam looked at Cas, waiting for her to move.

“If I get up, it’s to go straight to the shower, thank you very much.”

Sam laughed. “I think you can have the first shower. Dean and I have to put out all the candles anyway before we burn the place down.”

Once everyone had cleaned up and the rose petals and candles were put away. They all met back at the bed. Since it was their present, Sam and Dean let Cas and Jimmy choose the sleeping arrangements. They ended up in the exact same order the were before, Winchester’s on the outside, Novak’s in the middle.

It was still a bit cramped but Sam didn’t feel like he was going to fall off. They had also ordered it extra long so his toes weren’t hanging off the end either. Sam threw one arm over Cas, burying his nose in her hair. On her far side, Sam’s hand brushed Dean’s where it was draped over Jimmy.

The four of them together like this felt peaceful and right. Sam was the happiest he’d even been.


End file.
